Life After Alexander
by purses-and-tennis-raquets
Summary: Alexander left, Raven is depressed ,and everythings a blur. But what happens when Raven discovers that not everything is how it seems. CHAPTER 6 IS FINALLLLLY UP!
1. Chapter 1

When I discovered my true loves identity, it was like a fairy tale come true. I have always dreamed of dating a vampire, I never thought it would happen. It was like a Romeo and Juliet, but we all know how that ended. I am Raven Madison, and this is my life after Alexander Sterling.


	2. Chapter 2

_I was running through the woods. The fog on the forest floor was opening to make a path for me. I followed it, running faster than I ever have before. It seemed to last forever, but soon the trees and fog opened up to greet me with a cemetery. The fog was still separating and I was still running, running to what I know it would lead me to. With the moon lighting my path I know I would find him, find the one person that made my life worth living. Suddenly the path stopped, and I was looking into a cave. I walked in and suddenly I was hit with a smell I knew all to well. Garlic. As I walked deeper and deeper into the cave I could hear someone far off. As I kept on walking I could hear it more clearly, then clearer, and clearer, and clearer until, "__**RAVEN!!!!!!!!"**_

_It was Alexander, and he needed my help._

"_**ALEXANDER!!!!"**__ I screamed, and I began to run. _

_I kept on running until I saw a figure far away. It was to dark to tell who or what it was, but when it screamed,_

"_**RAVEN!"**__ I knew it was Alexander. Then suddenly he disappeared. I could hear Him scream as he fell down the hole._

"_**ALEXANDER!"**__ and I started to run until suddenly the floor disappeared from underneath me, and I began to fall. Five seconds later I hit the hard ground. I could feel cloves of garlic under me, and Even with my eyes closed I could tell that Bright lights were shining on me. When I opened my eyes I saw myself in a mirror, I rolled over, and screamed. Because staring at me were two brown beautiful eyes full of death. _

I shot up from my bed. Pellets of sweat decorated my forehead. I have been having that same dream ever since Alexander disappeared 3 weeks ago. I got out of my bed and went to my black dresser opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of pills.

I poured out four little capsules, tilted my head back, and gulped them down with no water.

_Without Alexander, what's the use of trying to live?_ I thought to myself as I started to get ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was finished getting ready for school, I heard Becky honk the horn of her parents Pick-up truck, and ran down the stairs.

"Goodbye Raven", my mother said as I ran out the door.

"By!" I yelled behind my shoulder as I neared the end of our driveway. When I opened the passenger door of the truck I was startled to see Becky's boyfriend, Matt sitting in my usual spot.

"Matt!" I screamed, startled.

"Oh, hi Raven!" Becky said popping her head out behind Matt.

Matt followed her saying,

"Hey Raven"

"Matt's car is in the shop, so I offered him a ride for school today, hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." I said.

Ever since Matt and Becky started to date everything has been about Matt, Matt, Matt. Oh Raven Matt and I are going to the movies. Oh Raven, Matt and I are going to the beach. And this one kills me; Oh Raven Matt's parents invited me to go to Europe with them this summer! I mean I'm happy for her and everything, but when will she realize that I'm still alive. The only times we ever get to see each over is when she drives me to school, and now it seems that that is now Matt time as well.

I opened the door to the back seat and climbed in. I set my Coffin shaped backpack down next to me and I saw it hit push something on to the floor. I looked at it for a minute and almost had a heart attack. It was a pack of condoms!

_Hang on Raven._ I told myself

_Maybe they didn't use them yet, maybe I can talk her out of it._

But I looked down once more and saw another pack ripped open.

_Well their relationship is going to down the drain. _I thought to myself. Sex before marriage changes everything. Trust me , I should know.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my longest chapter yet! Please comment!**

We drove into the parking lot of Dullsville High after twenty minutes of torture. All Becky could talk about was Matt. Oh Matt you look so cute today. , Oh Matt you did your hair perfectly today. , Oh Matt You are soooooo perfect!

_Please! How can anyone stand being smothered like that? _I thought to myself._I mean sure I thought stuff like that about Alexander, but…._I stopped short. Suddenly my heart began to ache as if someone just hit it with a sledge hammer. It's never a good idea to think of Alexander since he left. But no matter what I couldn't get those beautiful brown eyes out of my head. Trust me I tried. But they just keep coming back to me. They are haunting me. I can never close my eyes because I am afraid that those eyes from my dream, those dead horrible eyes will invade my mind.

"Raven? Raven!" I heard Becky yell my name. I must have been day dreaming and I realized that we were standing right in front of the building.

_I don't remember walking all this way_. I thought to myself as I turned my head to look at the truck all the way across the lot.

_Oh well, either I was daydreaming more intensely than I thought, or it's a side effect of those pills._

And with that I walked through the portal to Hell to endure another day of torture, reticule, and the most horrible of them all, the Devil himself, Trevor Mitchell.

My first 5 classes went by with a blur, and the only thing I really heard was something about Romeo and Juliet.

_I used to have a Romeo._ I thought to myself. Bad idea.

The sudden thought of Alex-………. _Him. _Made a gaping hole in my chest where my heart should be. This happened every time I thought of him. And I thought about him a lot.

After English I started towards the bathroom, where I would take my daily dose of pills. I never know what kind I have; I just take a bottle from the medicine cabinet every day.

Before I could take two steps out of the classroom, Trevor stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"Hey Monster girl." He said, using his usual nickname for me.

"I'm not in the mood Trevor" I grumbled trying to make my way past him, but when I stepped to my left he did the same.

"Oh sorry, I didn't hear you I don't speak freak." He said cupping his hand behind his ear to add to the effect.

There was no effect. Instead of being insulted or hurt in any way, actually it really just pissed me off. I really wasn't in the mood for any of Trevor's bull today.

"I said I'm not in the mood!" I said louder, and brought my knee up with all my strength to hit him strait in the groin.

He doubled over in pain grabbing _it_ to block my knees from harming him further.

"You're a freak you know that?!" He yelled, still holding himself.

This did not help my mood. By now we have gathered a small crowed, and I wasn't afraid to put on a little show for them.

"Don't test me." I said practically growling, lifting up my heavy combat boot to use as a weapon. He looked down at it, looked up at me, then back down again. I raised my foot a little higher and he instantly took off down the hall screaming.

And with that I made my way to the bathroom. When I walked in there was a group of girls talking about the _incident_ that went on in the hallway. They noticed me immediately and ran out the door as fast as they could, not wanting me to ruin their makeup, or break one of their nails. As proceeded to take the pills out of my bag, a sudden lurching began in my stomach. I started feel nauseous and ran straight to the open stall behind me. Once I was done puking my guts out. I looked on the floor and noticed a little unopened box lying on the floor. It was something really common for Dullsville High, but I never thought I would have to use one. I pulled down my Black skirt along with my black underwear with skulls all over them, sat down on the toilet and opened up the pregnancy test.

**All right! Cliffhanger! Hope I left U guys eager for more. Please comment and tell me some suggestions on how to make the story better. And actually I am going to leave Ravens fate up to you. Should I make her pregnant or not pregnant leave a comment on what you think I should decide or PM me.**

**-Gothvamp132**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so I have gotten a lot of reviews, and the reason I haven't been posting for a while was because I was waiting for 5 people to tell me if she should be pregnant or not pregnant. 3 people have told me to make her pregnant (one person reviewed twice by mistake, but I'll count that as two) and one person has told me to not make her pregnant. I will continue writing once one of the choices reaches five reviews or more. So, get reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! I am sorry that it took me like forever to start writing again. It's just that we were redoing the kitchen, and the computer was in the kitchen, and my dad never put it back so I'm using my moms laptop to write this(we consider it both of ours). So, I got a lot of reviews, and I finally decided what ravens fate is going to be…………… what? U thinks I'm going to tell you? No way! You'll have to read to find out. I'm so diabolical! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(cough, cough!) Ummmmmmmmm, so ya, please read and review my vampire love lovin friends.**

_I pulled down my black skirt, and black underwear with skulls all over it, sat on the toilet, and opened up the pregnancy test._

I couldn't believe my eyes when I looked down I saw a little pink plus sign. Some poor girl was going to use this because she was unsure. She made a wrong decision, and was going to find out her fate that was going to change the rest of her life. But now I'm the girl that is sure. I'm the girl that made the wrong decision and my whole life is going to be changed because of that one mistake I made those three weeks ago. Then, I began to remember…………………………………………………………………………………….

_Flashback: 3 weeks ago_

Alexander was holding me in his arms. We were in his Coffin in the little room hidden in the attic of his mansion. We were both naked, and covered in a thin layer of sweat from our wonderful night. We had finally made love. I have been waiting for this moment since the first time I saw him. I knew that I would be in love with him forever. He kissed me gently on my forehead.

"You are so beautiful Raven." He whispered. "I love you so much".

"I love you to Alexander."

"I'm so glad we finally decided to do this, I feel closer to you then ever before."

I really love Alexander with all of my heart. And this one perfect moment of my life. This one time that I feel like I finally had a purpose , and that purpose was to be in love with him, and to know that he'll always be there. And that he'll never leave me.

Then he turned very serious.

"Are you sure that it was smart to, you know, not use protection?"

"Im not sure, but what are the odds that something bad'll happen to me?"

"I guess your right." Then he laughed "Ya you are right. What was I worried about?"

"Alexander! ALEXANDER?" That was Jameson, alexanders butler.

"I think we should go downstairs now." Then he lifted the coffin lid, and hopped out.

I tried to get out, but I slipped and almost fell, but Alexander caught me.

"You are so clumsy and so perfect"

"Alexander?"

"Ya?"

"'You'll never leave me, right?"

"Are you kidding? You're my life now."

_You're my life now. You're my life now. You're my life now._

_ End of flashback._

You're my life now. Ha! Now I'm having his baby that he doesn't even know about.

Suddenly a cheerleader walked in with her preppy friends and they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me crying, staring at the pregnancy test. They stared at me for like a minute, laughed really loud and snob like, and ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh no." I said. And slid down the wall and sat on the floor and began to cry harder. This couldn't be happening to me! Why is this happening to me?!

**Hoped you liked it! Its not as long as id like it to be, but its late and I'm really tired. So please review and continue to read my story, and tell your friends about my wonderful, love filled, and dramatic story.**

**-lots of luv! Gothvamp132**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors note. Please read! **

'**Sigh' I'm not getting any reviews. This is making me really upset. Please please please please please please please please, give me reviews! You're totally downing my ego! So please! I know that most of you are probably sharpening your scythes to kill me with right now, but you can help! You know how? By giving this beautiful, wonderful, intelligent, girl reviews. I will love you all forever!**

**-lots of luv, anime-vampireluver**


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant._

That's all I could think about as I was walking the halls of Dullsville High. I could see people staring at me. I could feel their eyes on the back of my head as I walked by them. It wasn't unusual for people to look at me like this. But this time it was with disgust. They were thinking_ 'She's pregnant. She's a freak, and she's pregnant.'_

I was going to get those two cheerleaders. I was going to break their nails, and gouge their eyes out with them.

"Whoop! Whoop!" someone yelled at me as I walked by them.

"Yeah, Raven!" another yelled. "You a naughty girl!" I started walking faster.

"What's the rush Raven? You got to go get knocked up?"

"Come on Rave, you can come over my house."

I broke into sprint, as all of the voices buzzed around me. Suddenly, I wasn't in Dullsville High. I was running through the long dark halls of Alexander's mansion. All of the mocking calls of my classmates formed into one evil menacing one.

"Hey Monster Girl! I told you he would leave! I warned you didn't I? Now you're a freak, and you're knocked up! Ha ha! Monsters Girls knocked up!" I was still running, and the old paintings on the walls were all Trevor laughing and pointing at me. Mocking me. And taunting me. I kept on running, and I stopped when I saw a figure in front of me. He was yelling my name, and I saw him fall down.

I ran, and ran, and ran. I kept on running until I began falling. I was hitting numerous objects as I fell down the hole, Trevor's taunting voice still mocking me.

"Now you'll die! You deserve it because you're a slut!" Once I hit the ground, I felt cloves of garlic under me. Even with my eyes closed, I could feel bright lights shining on me. I opened my eyes to see tear stained staring back through the mirror. I turned on my aching side, and screamed. Because staring at me were Alexander's beautiful brown eyes, full of death. But in his arms, was a tiny bundle of black cloth. He was holding it close to him, as if to protect it from the blinding light.

I dragged myself towards the bundle. Once I was close enough, I lifted the flap hanging out. I screamed, and fell back. Staring at me, were two tiny brown eyes, dead.

"!" I shot up from the hospital bed, and a nurse came running in.

"Honey, are you ok?" she asked, genuine worry in her voice.

"Ummm, y-ya." I lied, still shaken up. "Wha-what happened to me?" I asked

"Well honey, you fell down the stairs at school." She said. "You hit your head, but you'll be okay sweetie. Just eat you dinner." And she set a tray filled with disgusting hospital food on the table next to my bed, and walked out.

_You'll be okay sweetie._

Her fake voice kept running through my head, as I got out of bed, and got by backpack on the chair that was on the other side of the tiny room.

_Ya, I'll be just fine. _I thought to myself as I pulled the bottle of painkillers from the front pouch. I poured four capsules out, and gulped them down.

"I'll be just fine as soon as I find out what happened to Alexander." I took off the itchy paper robe they out on me, and slipped on the black and white striped tights, and black mini I had on this morning.

I grabbed my bag, and peeked out the door. There were no people in long white cloaks, or those shiny silver plates on their foreheads. I started down the white hall as I thought about today. So I figured out I was pregnant, was taunted by all of the school, and had a weird anxiety attack, and ended up in this dump. I thought of the dream, or illusion, I don't know what to call it. I thought of Trevor's mocking voice. I thought of Alexander's dead eyes that have been haunting me for three weeks now. I thought of that little black bundle. The bundle he was holding close, protecting it. I thought of its eyes. Those beautiful eyes. The eyes of my child.

I lightly touched my stomach. I felt a flutter of excitement run through me. It was my baby. My child that I would bring into the world. I felt a strong love .

"I promise to keep you safe." I whispered with my eyes squeezed shut. I would not let my dream become reality. I walked out of the front door into the blinding sunlight. I pulled my sunglasses from my back pocket and slipped them over by black charcoal covered eyes. I walked through the parking lot, and began my search for Alexander.


	9. Chapter 9

A new life for me. A new life for my family. Heck, a new life for everyone I know. When I left, I didn't have the slightest idea that half of the world would come looking for me.

"Ya, that's girl on the news." I heard someone whisper in the booth next to me in the Airport Diner. I was in Manchester New Hampshire, and it's been a week since I left. I've gotten around by jumping trains, hitchhiking, and walking. None of those were really healthy for me or the baby that I now held. I have seen a lot of crazy people, but when you hitchhike from Pennsylvania to New Hampshire, wow! I've almost been raped about 3 times. But with my cunning catlike reflexes, I have managed to escape. Maybe after I have my baby, I can train to be a ninja.

So anyway, since I left the news has been buzzing about the missing teenaged Goth girl. If I don't end up finding Alexander, then at least he was bound to have heard of my disappearance.

"Umm, excuse me," someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to see a kind looking woman. She looked around forty seven, and her light brown hair was starting to gray slightly. She had small wrinkles around her eyes, and laugh lines around her mouth. She looked very familiar, and then it hit me.

"Aunt Libby!" I yelled, and hugged her hard.

"Raven, honey!" she said.

"Oh Aunt Libby! It's so good to see you!" I sobered.

"Oh honey, it's good to see you to." And she hugged me back. A sudden wave of guilt washed over me.

"I guess that you saw me on the news." I said, looking at my feet.

"Mmhm." She said smiling, "But honey, why did you run away?" she asked, tilting my chin up so my eyes were looking into hers. The guilty feeling washed over me again. Aunt Libby was the one to have the sex talk with me. She was the one that told me it was best to wait, and even though I don't want to make her unhappy with me, I couldn't lie to her.

"Well, Aunt Libby. You remember Alexander Sterling?" I asked, the familiar pain in my heart coming back.

"You mean that gorgeous hunk of man you're dating?" she asked, and then laughed. I laughed with her; Aunt Libby is the only one in my family that could make me laugh at a time like this.

"Ya, well," I started once I stopped the fit of giggles, "used to be dating." the pain was growing greater. Aunt Libby stopped laughing, and her smiles were replaced with frowns of worry. Then she hugged me.

"Oh Raven! I know hard it can be to lose your first love, but honey," she pulled me away to look her dark brown eyes into my light blue ones, "You shouldn't of runaway just because of that. Think about all of the people who love you. There will be other bo-"

"Aunt Libby," I cut her off. I hated it when she went into the regular scolding aunt mode. "I didnt run away because he broke up with me." I took a deep breath. "I ran away because I'm," I could feel the tears begin to well up in my eyes. "I'm, I'm, pre-pre-preg-pregnant." I sat there, waiting for her to yell at me, or at least say some small comment that will make me feel guilty for the rest of my life, but instead, she just pulled me into another hug and whispered,

"Don't worry honey. We'll make it through this together." Then she pulled me away, and smiled.

"Anyway, I'm getting old. I need someone to baby. You're getting to act more like your father every day. No fun." The tears that were held back broke my barriers and began to pour down my face like a salty, black waterfall.

"Oh Aunt Libby, you're not _that _old." We both laughed and she hugged me again. If anyone was going to help me through this, it was Aunt Libby. And I also knew that if anyone was going to help me find Alexander it was her to.


	10. Chapter 10

"_No, no …NOOOOOOO!" I was shaking my head furiously, tears running down my pale face sending a black river flowing down my cheeks. It couldn't be true. He couldn't be dead. Not him. Not Alexander. And most definitely not my baby. I crawled over to them, and looked into Alexander's open brown eyes._

"_No, no, no, no." I crawled onto his chest taking the tiny dead infant out of his arms and into mine. I looked into his eyes, my son's eyes. I began to sob uncontrollably._

"_NO, NO, NO, NO!" I buried my face into Alexander's ice cold chest._

_I felt a squirming in my arms. I looked down through my flooding eyes, as I saw the tiny black bundle squirm. I felt a flutter of happiness run through my body. He was alive, my beautiful son was alive! _

"_Mommy." I heard a voice say. It sounded like it came from inside the bundle, but it was much to low and throaty for an infant. "Mommy, you know he's not my daddy mommy." Shock, disbelief, but mostly fear shot through me. I pulled the blanket away from the tiny face and I screamed. It wasn't the young version of Alexander I assumed he would look like. It was the exact face of Trevor Mitchell._

"Raven? Raven what's wrong? Raven honey, wake up!" I awoke from my nightmare to my aunt shaking me by my shoulders.

"I'm up Aunt Libby! I'm up!" I said, my voice shaking.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry." She said, and stopped. "You were screaming." she said with pure concern in her voice. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"Um, ya." I said crawling out of the futon. I made my way towards the kitchen.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, following me.

"Naw." I replied, opening the fridge, "It was just a stupid nightmare" I pulled out a carton of soy milk, and walked to the cabinet and got the box of camel flakes.

"Well, ok."she said, still sounding worried. She looked at me eating the cereal and tusked. "Oh honey! Im so sorry!" I looked up from the bowl confused.

"About what?" I asked with my mouth full. She looked at me seriously.

"Well honey your eating for two now. You must be hungry for more than camel flakes and soy milk." I didn't notice it until she said it, but I was preety hungry. Actually I was really hungry. I began shoveling the ceral into my mouth. Aunt Libby laughed.

"Ill be right back Raven You help yourself to anything in the fridge." She said getting her coat out of the closet.

"M'cay." I said sipping the milk out of the bowl. She giggled again.

"I'll be back in a little bit." As soon as she shut the door I went for the fridge.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, so people have been asking me what happened to Alexander. It is going to be revealed later in the story. It will take a very, very long time to write it though. I don't know if it will have a happy ending or a sad ending. Probably a happy one. But for now I have no clue what happened to him. Sorry if you were hoping for a chapter but I just had to get this straight. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey all! I'm sorry for making you wait, but I didn't have a clue how I was going to continue with the story. But I finally got it and I'm sure that some of you will love me, and that most of you will want to gouge my eyes out. But I know that you will secretly love it. I have decided to give up on Raven taking the pills. I thought that it added unnecessary hardships on Raven. So just forget that she ever took any pills whatsoever. Thanks! Enjoy!**

When Aunt Libby returned from the store, I had already cleaned out her fridge, and pantry. I was just about to eat a fully frozen spinach and mushroom pizza when she walked in. At first she just stood there, looking at the mess I made. Then she averted her eyes to me, trying desperately to use the pizza cutter on the frozen pie.

"Damnit!" I yelled. The cutter just wouldn't go through this ice block. I don't know why I didn't just throw it in the oven like a normal human being, but then again, I'm not really that normal.

"Ahem." I turned my head to see my grinning aunt, holding three reusable grocery bags, standing in the door way.

"Hey." I mumbled, giving up on the pizza. "Sorry about the mess." I looked over my path of impregnated destruction and felt a twinge of guilt. "I'll help you clean it up." I crouched down and began to pick up chocolate wrappers off the kitchen floor.

"No honey." She said and began to pick them up with me. "It's okay. If you really want to help though, you could finish carrying up the groceries."

"Okay." I said and began my decent down the hallway of the 1950's apartment building. As I ran down the stairs, watching my feet the whole time, I didn't notice the person that was walking up the stairs, also looking at their feet. We bumped into each other, lost our balance, and began rolling down the long stairway. My hands automatically went down to my stomach, and I continued to roll. Each step I hit was a blow more painful than the last. By the time I hit the concrete floor, my whole body ached. My hands were still wrapped protectively around my, now slightly showing, stomach.

"Oh my god!" I heard a guy say. I suddenly felt two strong hands grasp my shoulders with an ever so light touch. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fi-fine." I stuttered as I tried to sit up. The pain in my side was awful. I grunted in pain, and fell back down.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you. I wasn't paying attention and I -" he drabbled on and on with apologies and excuses, and I was starting to get annoyed. I kept my eyes tightly shut the whole time, bearing the pain. I opened them to see the guy that practically pushed me down the stairs, and was stunned into silence. The man that I saw above me was beautiful. He had well defined, yet soft features. His complection was flawless, and as pale as mine. His eyes were big and round and were lined with long thick lashes. His eyes were a stunning green, almost emerald color, with a thin line of light blue tracing his pupils. He had thick black eyebrows that were pulled together in worry. His lips were full, and still moving, blurting out apppologies I wasn't really listening to. His teeth were a stunning white that you only saw in those air brushed magazines. He had long black hair that went to shoulders. His bangs hung lazily over his left eye, he kept on tucking them behind his ear but they just kept falling back into his face. I felt a familiar sensation run over me as a stared at him. It felt like the first time I saw…..

_No Raven! Don't! Your here to __**find**__ Alexander. You can't get distracted. Besides, I can't fall for anyone BUT Alexander._

"I didn't mean to, and I really am sorry! Are you sure okay?" he finished his very long apology, and stared down at me with lots of worry on his face now (probably because I was staring up at his face the whole time not moving or blinking).

"Y-ya." I stuttered. "I'm fine" I tried to get up again but it was no use, the pain in my hip was to terrible to even move.

"Ah!" I screamed, and fell back down. It hurt more than before. Tears started to well up in my eyes.

"Oh my God! **(He's very religious) **I think you broke your hip."

"My hip?" I yelled. Isn't my baby supposed to rest on my hip or something like that? What if he gets all deformed? Or what if his heart doesn't grow properly? All of these thoughts ran through my head and I began to panic.

"I need you to do me a huge favor." I told the guy.

"Ok what is it?" he asked

"I need you to call an ambulance, and go up to room 2G and tell Libby Madison that Raven fell down the stairs, and that her hip may be broken."

"Okay I'll be right back." He flew up the stairs, completely unharmed, with his cell phone already to his ear. Nobody but Alexander, my family and Becky ever showed this much concern for me. I felt a warmth go through my body as I thought of his heart felt apologies. That made me think about his mouth, so that made me think of his lips, in return made me think of his perfect teeth, then his tongue. Mmmmmm. His tongue. My tongue. Our tongues. Together. I felt a small kick in my stomach, pushing me out of my ridiculous day dream. I placed my hand on my stomach and sighed.

"I know, I know." I said. "I just met the guy and I'm already having day dreams of us making out."

It kicked angrily once again, but this time to my bad hip. I hitched my breath and squeezed my eyes shut. The pain was unbelievable. But I knew I deserved it.

"Ok, ok. No more thinking about that. We have to focus on finding your daddy." I sighed. "Your daddy."

Just then Aunt Libby came flying down the stairs.

"Raven! What happened? Are you ok?" she fell on her knees next to me shooting out worried questions. "I mean if James didn't come get me, I would have had no idea…." James. That's a nice name. I felt another kick, this time in a less painful area but still got the message.

"Aunt Libby, I'm fine. I just think I broke my _hip" _I tried to give her a hint about my fear for the baby.

"Just broke a hip! Honey it's much more serious than you think!"

"Really I'm fine. My _hips_ just broken. I'm not going to be a _baby _about it." She looked at me funny and placed her hand on my forehead.

"Honey did you hit your head too?" It was useless. By the time the ambulance got to the apartment, my Aunt was still clueless, and James was looking at me funny with his head tilted to one side.

They got me up to the stretcher (which was a painful process), and began to roll me out onto the street. There wasn't a crowd so it was quiet. My hip still hurt like hell, and the bumps the stretcher was making wasn't helping either. When they got me into the back of the ambulance, Aunt Libby and James climbed in and sat on either side of me. Aunt Libby took my hand and pushed some hair out of my face.

"James, isn't your mother going to wonder where you are?" she asked him.

"I called her after I told you what happened." he said, never taking his eyes off my stomach.

_Uh oh._ I thought. Was I a little _to_ obvious when I tried to tell Aunt Libby about the baby. Well if I was then she didn't get the hint. But apparently he did. I felt a blush begin to develop over my face and I looked outside to avoid eye contact with him. That is when I saw him. In-between to tall buildings casting a shadow as dark as night, was a tall, white haired teenager with two different colored eyes.

_Jagger!_ He smiled wickedly, then stepped back, and let the darkness completely engulf him. I laid my head back in shock. This baby was going to have one hell of a life.

**So do you hate me or do ya love me? I think it's a nice twist. Though I'm sure that some of you saw this coming.**


	13. Chapter 13

**ATTENTION ALL FANFICTION FANS AND TWI-HEARTS!**

**I am conducting the WORLD WIDE SEARCH to find out which team has more followers, Edward or Jacob. To contribute in this historical event, go to my profile page and click on the poll at the top of the page. We will soon learn the question that has stricken mankind since the beginning of the universe, How many licks does it take to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop? Oops, wrong question. Of course I mean who is better, the werewolf or the vampire? If you truly care, and want to find the truth, contribute in the poll. The world is waiting for the truth.**


End file.
